My Lady's Eyes
by Rynna
Summary: A Plagued Arynna begs Kethry in the last days of her life; to sing her a love song...Sad. Set during TRLT. Kethry/Arynna


"Kethy…S-Sing it again….?" Arynna's voice was quiet; barely more than a whisper as she looked up at the Priestess; who seemed to give off even the glow of the angelic as she was framed by the lights from the many candles and sconces Keth had lit in their small cottage.

"Rynna sweetness? You're awake? How do you feel?" a cool touch on her forehead that eased the fever raging in her; and Arynna sighed blissfully. Kethry continued lightly petting Arynna"s forehead and her red hair; her touches gentle and reassuring.

"You s-stopped singin', Kethy-girl…." Arynna looked up at her; and the look caused the priestess to blush hotly and drop her gaze. When she raised them; her voice was thick and she was blinking back tears.

"You enjoy my hymns that much?" kethry was bright red; and if Arynna had more strength she would have laughed at the expression on Kethry"s face.

"Mmm…you've got a lovely voice….knew it from the firs' time I heard you singin' in the chapel."

"Oh; now _that_ I remember. Gods; you looked so beautiful all in your armor…"

Armor that; Kethry knew…If Arynna were to put it on; would fall off her. It would be at least twice Arynna's size. She had lost at least thirty pounds since she got sick; and a lot of her muscle mass was gone. The thought broke Kethry's heart. Her once valiant champion; now couldn't even command her own body to leave her in peace. Every waking moment; Arynna was in utter agony. Kethry did the best she could to make her feel better…crafted the finest potions she could produce…but nothing helped. Nothing except the rare moments every night when Arynna would cuddle as close as she could to Kethry; and beg her to sing.

Then; Arynna looked like her normal self. More alert; more freedom in her movement. It was the least kethry could do for the woman that had taken so many horde soldiers down; fought off so many nasty creatures…all to keep her safe. Arynna was Kethry's guiding light; and the girl had been her sanity in an often unstable world. Kethry shuddered with repressed tears; and clung a little tighter to the redhead.

"Kethry, beloved? W-will you sing me a love song…?" the words were very quiet. Kethry had never sung anything but hymns for Arynna before. As she looked down at Arynna; the shy smile and the biting of the redheaded girl"s lip tugged at keth"s heartstrings.

"Anything for you; my champion…" kethry leaned down and kissed Arynna so tenderly that it brought tears to both their eyes. Arynna reached up a shaking hand to cup Kethry"s face; and brought her lips to keth"s once more; with a love that was unmistakable.

"Sing me 'My Lady's Eyes' please, love…?"

"_My lady's eyes….shine just like the stars….and n'er you will find such a treasure…as the lady that is mine. Those eyes I love; they're green…just like the trees; the rolling hills, the prettiest eyes you ever have seen. My lady is a sight to behold…beauty unmatched; and never did you see a love so pure and true. There will not be gold; nor any prize…that could compare to…the joy I find; in my lady's eyes…"_

Arynna ran her fingers through Kethry's hair and kissed her once more; her face bright and full of joy. It was the finest moment in Kethry's life. She could never remember bringing someone such happiness.

**Five years later...**

….As Kethry stood in front of the smooth; white stone which marked where she had buried Arynna, tears stopped her breathing; she sobbed silently; shaking with the effort not to completely break down into hysterics. She thought to herself that she would give anything; anything at all; to hear that plea again.

"_Kethy-girl…s-sing it again?"_

_Oh; Rynna…I'd sing you anything you wanted to hear…anything! Just to have you back again... _

Sometimes…Her guild mates would catch her by the fire; lips moving in soundless song. A clever or observant person would recognize the song…popular many years ago. An inane piece of sappy drivel. A love song; called "My Lady's Eyes". If they wondered why Kethry was singing an alliance love song; they never asked.

Kethry would never stop singing. Someday "Rynna might hear her. And forgive her. For the horrible things she had done.

Someday.

Not that Kethry would ever forgive herself.


End file.
